


Nick's Dream; Past and Present

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "There's not enough cuteness relating to Nick and his mom." - FluffyPrompt-ish fic about Nick and his mom. Was going to make this longer but I felt short and sweet ficlet style worked better in the end.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Nick's Dream; Past and Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AFluffyWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFluffyWolf/gifts).

“I always love your cookies mom!” Nick babbled excitedly as his mom slid a tray in the oven.   
  
The young kit wasn’t sure what he liked more, the smell of the cookies, eating them after, or just spending time with his momma to help her prepare them.    
  
“Oh, you love my cookies do you little Nicholas?” His mom giggled. “Do you like them more than me?”    
  
“Nuh-uh!” Nick shook his head. “I like you both equally. ‘Specially… ‘specially now that dad’s gone. Where did he go anyways…”    
  
“Your father he…” Mrs Wilde paused. “Your father went away on a long long journey. He still loves you very much, just as much as I do but… It’s going to just be the two of us for a bit longer okay?”    
  
“Otay!” Nick nodded, staring at the cookies in the oven. “But… He  _ is _ gonna come back right?”    
  
“You know what Nicholas…” Mrs Wilde turned and grinned down at her little boy.    
  
Nick looked up at his mom’s pleasant, tender smile. “Yes, Momma?”   
  
“It’s time to wake up Nick.” Ms Wilde cooed as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead.    
  
Nick opened his eyes, just in time to see Judy’s mouth move away from his forehead.   
  
“Good morning sleepyhead.” Judy cheerfully quipped as she presented the fox with a cup of coffee, steam still rising.  Nick looked around in confusion for a few moments, suddenly no longer finding himself kit sized, and also not being in the kitchen of his childhood but instead, in his shared apartment with his long-term bunny partner.   


“You know you’re going to make a good mother one day Judy…” Nick mumbled before letting out a large yawn.  _ Must’ve been a dream of my mom... _ _   
_   
“What!?” Judy quickly put the coffee cup down on the bedside table and grabbed her ears, holding them down. She ran her paws quickly down and through her ears, trying to hide them as they flushed red in embarrassment.    
  
“S’ nothing. Thanks for waking me up, Love.” Nick grabbed the coffee, giving the doe a quick kiss before heading out towards the living room.    
  
_ And you’ll be a good husband AND father someday… _ Judy thought to herself as she watched Nick's tail lazily drag behind him and around the corner of their bedroom door, before disappearing completely down the hallway.


End file.
